villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vice Principal Stern
Vice Principal Stern is the hidden main antagonist of season two in My Babysitter's A Vampire. He is an evil, vampire-hating wizard that poses as the Vice Principal of Whitechapel High School. Backstory Centuries ago, in Whitechapel's orginal settlement, Stern's anscestor, another wizard, attempted to kill all vampires in Whitechapel with a mystical artifact called the Lucifractor. He was killed by the vampire Reverend Horace Black (known in moderen times as Jesse). Centuries later, Stern came to Whitechapel to forefill his great grandfather's failed attempt. Season Two Around the same time as Stern got his job, he summoned the demonic mist, known as the Breath of Death, which possessed vampires and forced them to attack each other. The Breath of Death was stopped by Ethan Morgan, and his friends, Benny Weir, Sarah Fox, Erica Jones, and Rory Keaner. Throughout the season, Stern continuedhis work as an unassuming vice principal, in which he insulted and bullied the students, but still plotted to kill all the vampires. In the middle of season two, Stern realizes Ethan is the reason his earlier attempt failed and attempted to personally kill him disguised as a black hooded figure. He broke into an alternative dimension, where Ethan had been sent, and almost succeeded, but Ethan (along with Benny and Sarah, who had also been sent there) managed to break back into the real dimension, escaping him. They did not at the time know this was Stern Near the end of the season, he attempts to find the Lucifractor, in his hooded figure disguise, but was stopped by Rory and Benny, who manage to find it first, and escape from him. But the next day, Stern see's Benny with the Lucifractor and confiscates it. The day after that, Benny tries to steal the Lucifractor back, but it caught by Stern. Stern hypnotizes Benny, who reveals all of his friends secrets, especially that Ethan is a seer. Realizing Ethan is the greatest threat to his plan Stern then proceeds to pose as Benny, then reveals himself and curses Ethan, causing him to hallucinate everyone as dead, which is his worst fear. With Sarah's help, Ethan manages to overcome his fear. Ethan and his friends get into an uneasy alliance with Jesse to stop Stern once and for all. As Stern lays waste to the vampire council, he attempts to use their beacon with the Lucifractor to wipe out all the vampires. In the resulting showdown, Ethan sneaks up behind Stern and use's his Seer power of Telepathy to enter his mind. There Ethan goads Stern, saying he is too weak, and nothing without the Lucifractors power. Thus managing to manipulate him, angry, Stern attempts to absorb the power directly into him, this causes it to explode, presumably killing him. Trivia *Next to The Huntsman and Victor Krane, Stern is the only Disney Channel villain TV tropes regards as a Complete Monster. Category:Wizards Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Teacher Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Summoners Category:Supremacists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Complete Monster Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Disciplinarians Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Thief Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Game Changer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Unseen Villains Category:Hunters Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Recurring villain Category:Obsessed